The Black Cup (SYOC OPEN)
by DreamGalleon21154
Summary: Wizard City is at war with Malistaire and Morganthe as they chase for the black cup. If Morganthe gets her hadns on the black cup Wizard City is doomed. Wizards gather together for the last stand against the black forces. 3/15
1. Chapter 1

Prologue (Wolf StormShadow)

Malistaire and Morganthe have combined forces startling to even suppress Wizard City. Wizard City scrambles across the spiral seeking aid from anyone they can find, and Morganthe is after the doomed Black Cup. Whoever drinks from it will live forever.

I stand in the vacant streets of Avalon, whirling my staff around to ward away people. Immediately goblins swarm around me as I whirl my staff around my billowing purple cloak. Goblins seize my arms and legs and cart me off. I knew this could happen and I know my precaution. I dig in my cloak and grab a potion and pour it in my mouth. "You will never get it." I sneer as I black out.

OKEYDOKEY! Here is the Form for The Black Cup:

Name:

Age:

School of Choice (Secondary School as well):

Level (I DO NOT NEED A WHOLE BUNCH OF HIGH LEVEL WIZARDS):

Home World (Please don't do many Earths):

Family:

History:

Romantic Interests?:

Do they not like specific schools:

Species:

Personality:

Hair Color:

Eye Color:

Anything Else:

I tried to keep the questions to a minimum, you can also post people in the reviews! THANKS!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello! This will be longer than the first one….that probably makes sense…it's already probably longer! Well, here it goes!

OFFICIAL PROLOGUE (Professor Dalia Falmea)

"We have gathered you all here in the Commons because Wizard City is under attack in less than twenty minutes. Run to other worlds! Dismissed!" Headmaster Ambrose calls at the students. "Older students, stay to defend Wizard City."

At first, no one moves, but then a cloud of students swarm toward Ravenwood, some people stay behind. "They are coming in through Triton Avenue, Firecat Alley and Cyclops Lane." Ambrose says.

The majority of the students go there, but some stay to defend the younger kids and the entrance to Ravenwood.

POV Switch (Ashley BalanceBlade Level:95)

I follow a group of balance students to the entrance to the commons from the shopping district. "Ashley, they're coming." Somebody whispers behind me and it's my little sister, she's about 13.

"What are you doing here, Halia!" I say angrily.

"I wanted to help." She says plainly.

"Fine. But stay behind me! Go to a vendor and help them defend their shops." I tell her and she scrambles toward the dye shop.

I raise my staff as a legion of heckhounds swarms our ranks of balance students. We try to get them with our staffs or mild sandstorms to try not to disrupt the storm students next to us.

"Fall back!" A life student shouts from the tunnel into the shopping district. So, they lost Olde Town.

At the head of the charge are rogue wizards, mostly death, some storm and some ice as well. They freeze some of the first students, mostly life or myth. Then, they do something I never thought they would. The rogue storm wizards zap them with wild bolt and they turn to ice rubble. "Hold still, balance." I direct them and we stay still as they approach us.

"Fall back!" The fire students ahead of us shout and they easily join our ranks.

We must defend the commons. The kids, I think in despair as I raise my staff and whirl around to hit another death student. I lead a couple students to the beginning of the shops, but some of the wizards are already getting past us. "Get her!" Someone shouts pointing at a fire student, I recognize her, Michelle FireFlame, she is one of the few level 100 fire wizards.

They swarm her, and take her, captured, I guess. "Fall to the commons!" I scream to the rest of my balance students and we run into the commons. "Balance, Fire, Storm defend the east side of the commons! Life, Death, Myth and Ice defend the west side!" Ambrose shouts from the balcony raising his staff as Gamma flies beneath.

But the enemies never come, they just block off the Shopping District from the Commons. Leaving Wizard City split at the seams. "Leave! The rest of you!" Ambrose shouts to us. We're leaving Wizard City for good.

I run with a few balance students to Ravenwood where some people are trying to transport the trees. "Leave us!" The Life Tree shouts at us.

I dash into the world door and faced with questions. Where should I go? I step through the door and into Wysteria.

A/N: Guys, could you put in the reviews these

Where is your wizard?: (Krokotopia, Mooshu, Wysteria etc.)

Lost any family members in the battle?:

Thanks! That was a little bit longer, but I think they will be longer once I get out of the battle scenes…


End file.
